Disaster Date
by blackbarbie12
Summary: Ally has a date with Dallas and Austin will do anything to mess it up! Story better than summary please read :
1. Chapter 1

_**First Austin&Ally story! I just love this show and im addicted to the Auslly stories :D. I dont own anything! Enjoy the story :)**_

**Trish POV**

It was just another normal day. That is until Ally came in Sonic Boom screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh ! Trish, guess what just happened?"

"Dez was in a super freak accident and he's in the hospital until he dies?" I asked excitedly

"Ummm...No. But Dallas asked me out!" Ally screamed, jumping up and down

"No way! You're going on a date? It's gonna be so cool! You're gonna eat, and dance, and laugh, and kiss, and-" Then I was cut off

"Wait,kiss? Um..I can't do that! You know i never kissed anyone before" said Ally

"Well,you better learn before your date. Well I gotta go, my break was over 45 minutes ago. See ya" and with that I left.

**Ally POV**

There's no way I can go on a date tomorrow night. Number one: I cant kiss, Number two: I can't dance and finally number three: I CAN'T KISS. This is going to be a disaster. I need someone to teach me how to dance and kiss quick! But who's going to teach me? I got it! Austin is the perfect person to teach me how to dance. But im still not sure about the whole kissing thing. I guess i'll have to figure that part out later.

Right on cue the blonde boy walked in.

"Hey Ally. What's up?"

"Hi Austin. Can I talk to you in the music room for a second?"

"Uh, Sure."

We walked upstairs to the music room, and I shut the door behind us.

"So Austin, here's the thing... !" I screamed in his ear.

"Whoa.." said Austin "Can you repeat that and slow down a little...or a lot..."

"I have a date with Dallas, and I need you to teach me how to dance. So if you would be nice and just help me for a liitle while, I would be really grateful."

"Help you for a little while?" started Austin "With the way you dance now, you need WAY more than a little while." he laughed

**Austin POV**

A DATE? WITH DALLAS? This can't be happening! Why would she want to go out with him. He doesn't deserve her. I mean come on. He seems like such a jerk, and my hair is WAY more awesome than his! It's not like I'm jealous or anything. I just don't think he's right for Ally. Ally's so nice, and pretty, and has those amazing eyes...Austin snap out of it! I'll just teach Ally how to dance and later i'll find a way to mess up the date.

"Okay, i'll help you Ally."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" screamed Ally

"Alright first, put your hands on my shoulders."

After she did that, I slowly inched my hands on her waist. At first, it felt weird but after that the uncomfortable feeling went away.

"Okay,now sway back and 're getting it Ally! Now move your feet with it."

We both looked up at the same time and were both staring at eachother...

**Ally POV**

As I looked up, our eyes met. His eyes were so...nice. I couldn't help but to get lost in them. It felt kinda nice dancing with Austin.

"Well, Ally I think you got it now." Austin said looking at me

Wow. He was so cute...I mean I can think my best friend is cute right? It's not like I like him in that way or anything. It is just a natural fact that Austin is cute. There's nothing wrong with that..is it?

"Thanks Austin. And there's actually one more thing, but i'm kinda uncomfortable asking you for advice about it."

"Come on Ally you can tell me."

"Well...I kinda never...umm...kissed anyone before...and...nevermind."

"And you want me to teach you?"

"No! I mean yes! But that would be sort of weird. Dont you think?"

"I dont think so Ally. It's not like it's a serious kiss. It's just a practice kiss. Right?

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Okay. Well I don't actually know how to go about teaching you how to kiss. So..."

"Come on Austin!" I screamed "Just kiss me as if I was any other girl."

"Okay Ally if thats what you want me to do.."

I tried to say something but before I could, he gently took my chin and put his lips against mine. I was shocked for a second but it started to feel nice. I never kissed anyone before and atleast my first one was with someone I actually knew. Now i'm ready to go on my date with Dallas. As Austin pulled away, I felt a tingly feeling inside.

"Wow." said Austin "You sure that was your first kiss?" he laughed

"Im pretty positive it was. But anyways Austin thanks so much for helping me."

"No problem Ally!"

**Autin POV**

Just then the perfect idea hit me.

"Hey Ally, you should have your date at the Sonic Boom. That way you're in a comfortable environment. And i'll be your waiter. I'll set up a nice dinner for you guys and i'll be there to help you in case you mess up."

"Actually Austin, that seems like a great idea! Thanks" smiled Ally "I'll tell Dallas that it's gonna be over here."

This is the perfect way to mess up her date with Dallas. I'll make everything really messed up and find a way to make it look like it was Dallas' fault. Then Ally can relize that Dallas isn't the one for her and find someone better. It's perfect!

"Well Austin, I better be heading out. And thanks again."

"You're welcome Ally, anyti-"

I was cut off by Ally, as she kissed me again. She pulled away and I was in shock

"For practice." she smiled

"Yeah...for practice" I replied back

**Ally POV**

Yeah I kissed Austin one more time. So what! It was just so I could get more practice in before my date. And besides he didnt seem to mind. I just hope I didn't weird him out. But it didn't feel weird to me at all. I mean, I need all the practice I can get. Im officially ready for my date! It turns out Austin is the perfect person to practice with. It all works out so well. He's my friend so I can trust him and there were no feelings between us.

**Austin POV**

I think i'm starting to get feelings for Ally...This can't be good. Maybe the feelings will go away after I mess up her date and find her someone else to go out with... Hopefully.

_**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's short... But anyways please REVIEW! And also be on the look out for chapter 2. I'll try to update as soon as I can :) I have alot of good ideas for this story so just REVIEW and tell me what you think so far before i go on... THANK YOU ! :) **_

_**(Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews I really love reading everyone's opinions and thankfully so far everyone likes the story so thank you :) **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING ! ;)**

**Austin POV**

Okay, it's the day of Allys date. This is going to be so epic! I have everything set up perfectly...well perfect for me anyways. I'm pretty sure Ally isn't gonna think it's perfect. But it's all gonna pay off in the end when Ally relizes that Dallas isn't the one. When me and Ally did our practice kiss, I thought I had feelings for her. Now that I've slept on it, I relized that it was all in the heat of the moment. I think it's because I haven't had a date in a while. So tonight is the perfect night to go on a date. Ally's gonna see me show up with my date. Then Dallas will see my date too...and well you'll see what happens. Let's just say Dallas won't be happy.

**Later that night... Ally POV**

I'm so excited that i'm going on a date with Dallas. I've been feeling a little off since I kissed Austin but this date is going to put everything back on track again. I stepped out of Dallas' car as we pulled up at Sonic Boom.

"Im happy that we're going on a date Dallas."

"Me too Ally, it's gonna be fun!"

"I just hope Austin pulled everything together tonight." I said mostly to myself

As we walked in I saw Austin setting up the table. and when he moved out the way I saw... A GIRL?

"Umm.. Austin, what's going on here?"

"Oh hey Ally! Do you like what I did to the place?"

"Yeah, but who is that?" I asked pointing the girl

"SANDRA ?" screamed Dallas

"Wait, you know her?" I asked

"That's my little sister!" Dallas replied almost instantly

"Oh is it? I had no idea." smirked Austin, I have a feeling he's up to something.

"Okay, Austin I guess you can have your date too" I said "But if your on a date too, then who's gonna be our waiter."

"Don't worry,I have it all figured out. Come on out Dez!"

At that moment Dez walked out in a red and yellow tuxedo. He looked pretty ridiculous, but hey that was Dez for you.

"Okay, everyone take your seat." said Dez, handing everyone a menu. The menu actually looked decent. It had eveything from catfish to steak.

"Wow, I think i'll have the lobster." I said to Dez

"Sorry but we are all out of lobster."

"What about catfish?"

"All out"

"Steak?"

"All out"

"Well what do you have?" i asked getting irritated

"The only thing we have is have chilli cheese dogs with a side of chips. And for a drink we only have water left." Dez smiled

"Okay...well I guess we'll have that"

He then walked to the back to get the food. I looked over at Austin. He had his arm around Sandra, smiling at her...the way he smiled at me yesterday. I then looked over at Dallas. He looked a bit tense. He kept staring over at Sandra. Uh oh. he's one of those over protective brothers.

"Um Dallas, are you okay."

"Y-Yeah...Just one second." He got up and walked over to Austin and Sandra's table. He grabbed Sandra's chair while she was still in it and slid it over so Austin couldn't touch her.

"Okay im back" Dallas said coming back to the table.

Just after he said that he looked back over at Austin and Sandra, his eyes as wide as the sun. Dez walked back with our food. I looked at the hot dogs, and there wasn't a single speck of chilli or cheese.

"I thought these were chilli cheese dogs? Where is the chilli and cheese." I asked Dez

"Oh. we were out...but we have mustard!"

"There aren't even any ice cubes in our water." I complained

"Well someone's ungrateful." said Dez as he walked away to get Austin's food. "Here you go Austin. Steak with a side of pancakes, and orange soda for your drink!"

"Yay! Pancakes!" shouted Austin

"Wait." I said " I thought the only thing you had was hotdogs, chips, and water."

"Shhhhhh..." whispered Dez "Just relax and eat your food."

Austin cut a small piece of steak and attempted to feed it to Sandra. Before he could, Dallas ran over, took the fork, and threw it on the ground. He then ran back over to the table.

"So Dallas." I started "How have you been"

"Uh huh. That's great Ally." he replied staring at Sandra and Austin

This date is going terrible so far! We have cheap food and Dallas is paying more attention to Sandra than he is to me!

**Austin POV**

This is going just the way I planned it! Dallas is paying no attention to Ally because he's so protective of his sister. This is great! The only bad thing is seeing that frown on Ally's face. I hate to see her sad but it will all pay off in the end. Now for the main event of the evening. THE KISS. I scooted closer to Sandra, put my arm around her, and closed my eyes. Just when we were about to kiss, Dallas screamed at the top of his lungs...

"THAT'S IT! COME ON SANDRA WE'RE LEAVING. AND YOU'RE NEVER SEEING AUSTIN AGAIN! Sorry Ally but we have to go."

And with that he walked out with his sister. The plan went great! Now I have to go comfort Ally and give her the 'It wasn't meant to be' speech. Before I could talk, I was cut off by Allys scream.

"Look what Dallas just sent me!" she said holding up her phone to my face

_**Sorry about the bad date. Maybe we can try again next friday. Just text me the details...and let's go alone next time. :)**_

COME ON! ANOTHER DATE? THIS IS GOING TO BE ALOT OF WORK!

"I have to go plan everything! Oh and Austin, thanks for trying to help me."

"No problem Ally", I said putting my arms out.

Her haid sunk into my chest. It felt like she fit perfectlty in my arms. UH OH those feelings are coming back again!

"Well, I should get ready to call it a night. and thanks again Austin"

Before she left, she quickly kissed me on my cheek and walked away. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? I think Ally is starting to send mix signals. One minute she's practice kissing me and the next she's going on a date with Dallas. Then she's giving me cheek kisses, then going to plan her date with Dallas. Man, girls are so confusing! Well, looks like I have more scheming to do. I have to really mess up this next date. This one has to be horrible!

**Well thanks for reading the second chapter! Sorry if it was short... What did you think? Please review and I will try to have the third chapter up ASAP! There are plenty of chapters to go so keep reading my story! And once again thanks for the nice reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I moved to a new house and we didn't have internet access for a lonnnnggg time! Now I promise I will make it up to all my readers. I will update as often as possible! **

**Anyways, I believe we left off with Austin ruining Ally's date with Dallas, Dallas setting a new date, and Ally giving mixed signals to Austin. NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) **

_**Ally POV**_

Things have been so weird around here lately. Austin's up to something, I can just feel it. But I'll have to try to have more faith in him. Today me and Dallas are having our second-first date because Austin totally ruined the first-first date. I mean it was sweet of him to try to set up the date but sometimes he just doesn't think things through. Tonight's gonna be different. It's just gonna be me and Dallas...alone. No one to stop me from saying anything idiotic. No one to pull me away if it gets awkward.

Okay Ally calm down. I'll just have to make the most of it.

"Guess who got a job at _Tony's Tacos_!" Trish came in bragging about her latest job; "It's the hottest taco restaurant around."

"Cool, that's where Dallas wants to go for our date tonight, I'm so glad you'll be there!" I said excitedly

"Oh Ally. Sad little Ally. Don't you know me at all? You know I won't be there. If you want someone to be there so badly, ask Austin and Dez."

"No! Last time the date was a disaster because of them. They can't be there."

"Well I can't be there either. I happen to have my own date tonight."

"Wow Trish! Who's your date?"

"My dad's credit card! See ya Ally, have fun tonight!"

"Bye Trish."

Well I guess we will be there alone. It'll probably be weird at first but I'm pretty sure I'll get used to it. How bad could it be? Well I've got nothing else to do so I guess I'll go visit Austin until it's time for my date. He's been kind of distant lately.

I came up at his door. There were no cars in the drive way so I assume no one's home. Its 1:00 on a Saturday so I just know Austin's not up yet but I knock on the door any ways.

_Knock knock knock_… No answer

_Ding Dong… _No answer

So I take it upon myself to go in. The door was unlocked so it was pretty easy. Knowing where he was at, I walked up the stairs to his room. I opened the door to find the young rocker sleep on his bed. He seemed so calm for the first time since I've met him. I shook him lightly to try to wake him.

"Austin get up."

"Ughhhh!" He took the pillow and dragged it over his head

"Come on Austin. You're so lazy."

"Mom! It's only like 1:00. Just one more hour."

"I'm not your mom! It's Ally!"

"Ally!" What are you doing in my room?" He shot up

"I came to hang out with you. And for goodness sake Austin, could you wear a shirt." I laughed

"Well I was sleep, of course I don't have a shirt on."

"Well when you get up all the way, just come down to the Sonic Boom."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

Then I left Austin so he could get dressed. It will be nice to spend some time with him today for a while.

**Austin POV**

So todays the day. Ally and Dallas are going on another date which I'm not invited to. I just have to find out where they're going. This has to be the most horrible date in dating history. I took a shower, put on some clothes, and headed to the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally, I'm here."

"Finally we can talk. How are things going? You haven't been around in a while."

"I'm doing great. So aren't you going on another date with Dallas tonight?" I asked quickly

"Yeah and you know you're not invited this time." She joked

"I know Ally; I just want to know where you're going."

"We're going to Tony's Tacos. I heard it's really cool."

"Well I just want you to have fun tonight Ally." I smiled

"Thanks Austin. You know you might be the sweetest guy in the world."

"No problem, so what did you need me for?"

"I just wanted to talk before I got ready for my date. You've been so distant since last weekend."

"Oh you know me. I've just been hanging in the house for a while."

"Oh well I should go get ready for my date. Do you think we could hang out afterwards? We could have a movie night or something. Just you and me."

"Ok cool. I'll see you later Ally. Text me after the date so we can meet here, okay."

_**Some Hours Later:**_

Okay, here I am hiding out in the back of Tony's Tacos. I just can't wait for Dallas and Ally to come in. I am ready for some sabotage. As a matter of fact, here they come now. I watched as ally and Dallas sat down at their reserved table. Wow this is pretty fancy for a taco place….back to the point, this is gonna be awesome!

A couple minutes passed by after Dallas and Ally ordered. The cart came by just in time with their food. As it rode past me, I decided to drop a couple of extra hot peppers in Dallas' taco.

"Well her you go." said the waiter, placing the meals on the table.

"Do want a bite of my taco?" Dallas asked

"Sure!" Ally smiled excitedly

_No No No No No No No No! _

This can't be happening! Ally bit into the taco and chewed for a while before the peppers set in. Before I knew it Ally was up screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Water! I need Water!" she panted

I watched as she took her water and drunk all of it then took Dallas' drink and splashed it on her face. This did not go the way I planned it at all!

Ally was still jumping everywhere and fanning her mouth. I felt so bad but I couldn't do anything about it. Ally accidently bumped into a waitress. The waitress fell into the table and knocked it over. Next thing you know all the food was spilled on Dallas. At least one thing went good tonight.

When Ally spotted the fish tank she ran over and dunked her head in. Uh oh! I better get going before I see anything else go wrong. The date was ruined, but not in the way I wanted it to be. Poor Ally, she must feel horrible by now.

I waited outside of the Sonic Boom. I saw Ally walking around the corner. _Whoa_…she looked so hot earlier. Now she's a mess! _Wait did I just call Ally hot?_ I had to shake the thought off as Ally got closer.

"Well as you can tell by my appearance, the date didn't go as planned….at all." She stated emotionless

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." I lied

"Austin, I dunked my head in a fish tank."

"Whoa, that is bad." I laughed

"I feel awful. I can't give Dallas one good date. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Yeah….Maybe" I nodded my head

"Maybe a movie night with you can distract my brain from that disaster date." She smiled

"Sure, let's go."

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Be on the lookout for the next update to see what happens at movie night! I promise you will NEVER have to wait that long for an update again since I have internet now. And once again I'm sorry! **

_**Review Review Review! **_

**Oh and I meant to tell you, my newest obsession is One Direction! How hot are they? Tell me who your favorite member of One Direction is in the reviews. My favorite is Niall. He's so cute and funny :) hahaha **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far so thanks! Keep reading to find out what happens on Austin and Ally's movie night!**

**Ally POV**

I'm so happy that me and Austin are gonna have a movie night. I really need this since the rest of my night went awful. Austin is so sweet! He didn't have to hang out with me tonight, especially listening to me complain about the date. I love Austin…..like in a friend way of course…

Forget that thought. I'm just going to focus on having a fun night while I can.

"So Austin, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked him

"Doesn't matter to me, just no chick flicks."

"I promise no chick flicks." I laughed

I put in the first movie from the stack and we both sat on the couch.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked

"Yeah, Sure." He answered

I got the popcorn and sat back down. Austin and I paid close attention to the movie until we both reached for popcorn. Yep you guessed it. The corny thing that happens in all the movies just happened to us. Our hands touched as we reached for the popcorn. My hand tingled from the touch. I always touch Austin but this felt different. I blushed and we both pulled our hands away.

"Sorry." Austin chuckled

I just let out a small laugh and went back to the movie. I tried as best as I could to play it off and pretend like it wasn't a big deal. It's been a long night and I was actually pretty tired. I let out a yawn and stretched.

"Looks like someone's getting tired already." Austin joked

"What? Not at all, Ally Dawson can stay woke all night long." I lied

As much as I wanted to show Austin how cool I was, I was extremely tired. I knew I was going to fall asleep soon.

**Austin POV**

I know Ally's tired so it's pretty funny to watch her trying to stay up. Just as I suspected she fell asleep in no time. I got off the couch and moved her legs down so she was stretched out. I got a cover and laid it over her. She looked so pretty and peaceful. Yes, I admit Ally is very pretty. It doesn't mean anything, it's a natural fact. I hope Ally is completely over Dallas now. Ally deserves the best and I just don't think Dallas is it. Wait! Maybe I could set up a speed date session for Ally. I could gather all the best guys in Miami and Ally can choose the one that she likes best. This is genius!

I can get started on this first thing tomorrow. Hopefully this plan doesn't back fire like all my other plans so far. If this plan goes wrong that would not be good. Maybe the other ones weren't well planned out. They were kinda rushed, but I can sleep on this one.

**Ally POV**

It has to be about one in the morning, but the thunder outside woke me up. I hate storms. This is awful! Then I noticed Austin sleeping on the floor. Would it be weird if I layed beside him? It shouldn't be a big deal, he won't even notice.

I took my cover and layed myself beside him. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but a big roar of thunder made me jump and bump into Austin.

"Ally what's going on?" he asked sleepily

"I came down here because of the thunder."

"You're afraid of thunder? That's so girly." He laughed

" Haha very funny. I didn't mean to wake you up, just go back to sleep."

"Ok. Well goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

I woke up this morning and I felt a grip around me. I looked down and there were arms around me. Not just any arms, they were Austin's arms.

Oh my gosh! What should I do? Or am I over reacting? I'll just think of it as a hug. I mean I hug Austin all the time. I should just stop being so worried about everything and relax every once in a while. Besides I always wanted someone to snuggle with me, I just never thought it would be Austin of all people.

"Ally?" Austin said as he woke up "Were we just snuggling?"

"Um…I don't know. I just woke up." I lied

"But your eyes were open."

"Well…what happened was…um…."

"It doesn't matter." He laughed as he cut me off

"Well I had fun last night!" I changed the subject

"Yeah I did too!" Austin said excitedly

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up last night, Austin. It was really sweet of you. I'm lucky that I have a friend like you ." I pulled him into a hug and walked out the room

**Austin POV**

I don't know how I should feel about everything that just happened but I have more important stuff to worry about. Today I'm gonna go through with my plan. If Ally thinks I'm sweet now, just wait until she sees all the wonderful guys that I'm gonna gather. She'll be so thankful…. Wow, Ally's right. I am like the most wonderful guy in the world. Haha

I have to get started on this right away. This is my best plan yet!

_**Some hours later**_

This is going perfect so far! The Sonic Boom is full of guys. Ally's gonna love this! She's coming through the door now.

"Austin what is going on?" Ally screamed

"I'm trying to help you get over Dallas. You're going speed dating. You get one minute with each guy, and if it's going horrible, Dez will blow the whistle. It's genius!"

"Okay Austin, your heart was in the right place but I don't think this is going to work."

"Ally, will you please calm down? Just give it a chance, there's so many guys here. One of them has to be right for you. Dallas isn't the only good guy in Miami."

"Okay fine I'll give it a chance." She smiled

"Great! Let's get started." I smiled back

**What do you think will happen? Dez is involved and you know he's not the brightest crayon in the box. Hahaha :D Sorry it was short!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I never thought the story would be so successful. Thank you to EVERY reviewer.**

**Continue to review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! :) **

**I think I'll go listen to some Cody Simpson now… I kinda like him ;) haha**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and continue to read this story. It just gets better!**_

_**Okay so last time, Austin and Ally had a movie night and Austin came up with a speed dating plan to help Ally get over Dallas….. Let's see what happens next!**_

**Ally POV**

Okay, Austin's sweet and all but this is kinda going overboard. I mean, speed dating? What is he thinking? But I guess I will give it a try and cut him some slack, after all he didn't have to be so nice.

"Okay Ally," Austin announced "Here's the first guy. His name is Raymond."

"Hi I'm Ally." I shook his hand and introduced my self

"Hi I'm Raymond it's so nice to meet you when I heard there was going to be a speed dating session I thought I just had to do it I mean I've been looking for a nice girl for a long time now but I've had no luck Speaking of luck do you believe in leprechauns I do they're so cute and green by the way green is my favorite color that and blue I just love when the sky is bright and blue don't you? One time my little brother jumped so high on a trampoline it looked like he was touching the sky it was so funny I just about died it turned out that we weren't supposed to be on the trampoline so we got grounded have you ever been punished before? What was your worse punishment? Mine had to be my cell phone being taken because I love to talk to and text my friends. Do you have a best friend? What's her na-

_Ding! _The one minute bell sounded.

"Well bye Ally it was nice to meet you." Raymond waved and walked off

"So Ally what did you think?" Austin asked me

"He talked through the whole minute. He didn't even give me a chance to think. And Dez, why didn't you blow the whistle?"

"I wanted to hear the rest of his story." He answered with a goofy grin

"Don't worry Ally there are plenty more guys here." Austin comforted me

"Let's just move on." I urged

"Okay here's Michael." Austin announced "and he's a singer!"

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" I beamed "Can I hear you sing?"

"Sure, why not." Smiled Michael _"Faa Laaa Laaaa Laaaaaa"_

His singing was terrible! It sounded like a dying whale.

"Dez!" I screamed over the singing "Blow the whistle!"

But of course Dez was in his own world humming along to the song. I looked over at Austin and no shock at all, he was clapping along. He must have seen the look on my face because he took the whistle from Dez and blew it.

"Sorry man, but time's up."

"ROCK ON!" and with that Michael was gone

"Well he was talented." Austin joked

"I'm not too sure about this anymore. I knew it wouldn't work out." I panicked

"Ally calm down!" Austin shook my shoulders "We've only been through two guys. Take a chance. For all you know, the love of your life could be here today!" he gave a comforting smile

"Okay you're right Austin." I finally gave in

"Great! Next Boy!" Austin yelled

**One week later…**

The speed dating was actually not that bad. I found an amazing guy. His name is Tyler. He definitely made a good impression. Now Trish just has to approve.

"So Trish his name is Tyler and he is awesome."

"I'm happy for you Ally! What's he like?"

"Okay he has blonde hair, blue eyes, he plays guitar, he's an amazing dancer, he has a wonderful personality, and he's so sweet!"

"It sounds like you just described Austin but with blue eyes."

"No way! I mean they might have a few similarities but they're two completely different people." I argued

"Chill out Ally." Trish laughed "I'll see you later. I gotta get back to my new job at the aquarium. I get paid to stare at fish all day. It's so cool!"

Trish left as Austin and Dez came in.

"Hey Ally, wanna go work on a new song? Dez wants to shoot a new video to put on the website."

"Sorry Austin, I have a date with Tyler."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you Ally but we really need a song." Austin pouted

"Well Austin my whole life doesn't revolve around you and your career. I promise tomorrow we can spend all day writing your song. I'll see you later." I gave him a hug and left

**Austin POV**

I'm starting to think that the whole speed dating thing wasn't a good idea. She found a good guy but she ditched me to hang out with him. I don't think I can get used to this. I've never been ditched, especially by a girl!

I guess today will be a Dez and Austin day.

"Did you see her back there? She just put me on the back burner for this new guy."

"Wasn't it your idea to get her a new guy?" Dez asked

"Well yeah but I didn't know she wasn't gonna spend time with me anymore."

"Oooohhh…sounds like someone's jealous." Dez said in his usual goofy tone

"I'm not jealous! Can you blame me for being a little bit upset? I just got ditched by a girl!"

"Whoa calm down dude. She promised that you guys would work on the song tomorrow. What's the big deal?"

I swear sometimes Dez is just so naïve! Doesn't he get the big picture?

"The big deal is that we were supposed to work on the song today! She broke that promise so what makes you think that she won't do the same thing tomorrow?"

"Come on Austin, I'm pretty sure tomorrow you and Ally will be working on that song all day long."

"yeah, we'll see. I just hope Ally doesn't make a habit out of this. She's always saying how important we are to her, but she just ditched us."

"Well technically, she just ditched you." Dez pointed out

"Tomorrow when we work on the song, I'll show Ally how awesome I am! She'll never want to ditch me again. I'm not saying that she can't see can't see Tyler again but I bet if I show her a good time tomorrow, she'll want to make more time for me and our songs."

"Your plans are always the best Austin!" Dez beamed

"Thanks man!"

We did our hand shake and headed for the arcade.

I swear I will make tomorrow the most amazing time Ally has ever had!

**So what did you think? Please review! Sorry it took a long time for me to update!**

**And I think I should tell you I was watching the new Austin & Ally episode (the one where he's afraid of umbrellas) and I saw Ross in a whole new light! I mean I always thought he was cute but now I suddenly think he's flat out gorgeous :) He's one good looking dude ;)**

**Anyways tell me what you think and be on the lookout for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow readers! My internet was down and I only had my phone but now we're back in action! So last time Austin was upset about Ally ditching him for her new date Tyler so he's planning on giving her a great evening to assure that he never gets ditched again…**

**E NJOY :) **

**Ally POV**

Austin was supposed to meet me here 30 minutes ago. He was so anxious to work on this song now he's late. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have scheduled another date with Tyler. Tyler's so amazing! Austin was right; I like Tyler way more than I ever liked Dallas. Austin actually deserves a little more credit than people give him. If it wasn't for Austin, I would still be drooling over Dallas. I just wish for once Austin would make it on time. He's so irresponsible that I don't know what to do with him anymore.

"Hey Ally sorry I'm late." The blonde boy stumbled into the practice room

"Austin you're a half an hour late!"

"I know but it was for a good reason."

I looked at the cart behind him and there was a huge cake with my name in big letters and a music note beside it.

"Oh my gosh Austin is this for me?"

"Well Duh!" Austin laughed

"This is so sweet! What made you do this?"

"Just my way of being nice I guess." He shrugged

I was in shock. I mean I know Austin's nice but this is the sweetest thing ever! But still, I wonder why he's doing this. This can't be for no reason. Wait, I said earlier that Austin deserves more credit. I guess he really is just being nice.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully

"Of course I like it Austin, this was so sweet. Thank you so much!" I gave him a quick hug and cut a piece of cake

"You ready to make the new song?" asked Austin

"Yep let's get to work."

_**A While Later:**_

**Austin POV**

The day has been going great so far! Ally loved her surprise and we just finished writing an amazing new song. Now for the next thing.

"Hey Ally, you wanna go to the park?"

"Uh..sure I guess."

We walked around the park for a little while until I saw something so awesome I just had to stop.

"Swings!"

I ran over and sat on one of the swings. There was one more beside me.

"Ally come get on the swing. It's the best thing in the park."

She sat on the empty swing but she didn't look as excited as I was.

"What's wrong Ally? Don't you love swings?" I asked

"Not really." She frowned

"But everyone loves swings!" I shouted excitedly

"Not me, I don't know how to swing."

"Well I could push you if you want me to."

"Austin that's more of a dad type of job or a boyfriend type of job, and you're not either one of those." She laughed

"Well now it's a friend type of job."

I got off my swing and gently pushed her. When my hand touched her back, I could feel her jump a little.

"Ally calm down, just relax." I laughed

**Ally POV**

When Austin got off his swing to push me it felt so weird but at the same time I still felt butterflies in my stomach. Every time I need help he's there. Every time I can't do something he's there. It's moments like these when I think about how lucky I am to have someone like Austin as my friend.

After about 10 minutes of swinging, I told him I was ready to get down. He grabbed me around my waist so I wouldn't slip and my cheeks got REALLY hot. When I got down, we walked together for a while and he even bought me ice cream. After that we walked back to the Sonic Boom to relax.

"I had a lot of fun today Austin."

"So did I, it was really great." He smiled at me

"You're a really sweet guy Austin. I had an amazing day!" I gushed

"I'm glad you did. I guess that means from now on you won't be ditching me for Tyler." He laughed

"Wait, is that what this whole day was about?"

"Well…kinda." He shrugged it off

"Are you serious? I thought you just wanted to see me happy. I thought you were being genuinely nice!" I yelled

"I do want to see you happy Ally!"

"No the only person you want to see happy is yourself. And I know that it was you that messed up my dates. I wasn't going to say anything because I thought you were looking out for me. Now I see how selfish you really are!"

"But I WAS looking out for you Ally I swear!

"The only thing you were looking out for was your ego. You can go now Austin."

"Ally I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes

"Goodbye Austin." I looked away

I watched him walk out the door with his head hung low. I can't believe Austin is so selfish. He only thinks about himself all the time and I'm sick of it. Maybe it's time for us to stop being partners. I don't hate Austin and I wish him the best but I don't wanna be around someone who's so self-centered. I should just rest for now but it's too much on my mind. I think the worst part of this whole thing is that I was really starting to fall for Austin today.

**Austin POV**

I'm so stupid! The day was going great and I just had to open my big mouth. Ally's words keep replaying in my head.

_No, the only person you want to see happy is yourself_

_Now I see how selfish you really are!_

_The only thing you were looking out for was your ego_

Ally's right, I'm a selfish jerk. I just hate that she thinks that I don't care about her. I tell Ally all the time how awesome she is. I feel awful. Hopefully this will all blow over by tomorrow. She can't stay mad at me forever. But until then I'll just have to hope that I'm right. A good sleep might do me some good. I'll stop by the Sonic Boom tomorrow and hope that she'll talk to me.

**Did you like it? Please rate and review! Thanks to everyone who continues to read :) **

**On a totally unrelated note, did you see Let It Shine ? I thought it was so amazing and a really good storyline! I loved it. If you watched it, tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. **

**Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I haven't updated in like FOREVER. Sorry but its hard to keep up with these things when you have so much going on but now im back so I'll try to update every weekend. I hope you forgive me :) **

**Ok so last time Austin and Ally went on a kind of date. And Austin was being super nice. But Ally got upset when she found out why he was being so nice. So what happens next? READ !**

**Ally POV**

Okay so I haven't talked to Austin in like a week since our fight. I don't like fighting with Austin but he really hurt my feelings. He was being so nice that I thought maybe he liked me.

Yes, I admit I have a _tiny _crush on Austin. But I would never date him because he's too good a friend and it's just a little crush anyways. I look around Sonic Boom and notice how empty and quiet it is. Trish noticed the silence as soon as she walked in.

"Wow this place is so boring without Austin and Dez here. I hate to admit it but I actually miss them. Well I miss Austin anyways." She points out

"Thanks for making me feel better Trish." I say sarcastically

"Are you and Austin ever going to make up!" she screams a little bit too dramatically

"Trish what Austin did wasn't right. He hurt my feelings."

"Did you ever think that you hurt Austin's feelings when you ditched him to hang out with someone else?"

When she said that, I think my heart actually stopped for a second. Here I am calling Austin selfish, and I didn't even stop to think about his feelings. I never even thought that something as simple postponing working on a song could hurt his feelings.

Well I feel like the world's biggest jerk now. I need to do something about it.

"Thanks Trish. I think I'll go talk to Austin now." I say walking up to the practice room

"Wait a minute. I wasn't done with my speech!" she calls up the stairs

I just roll my eyes and get out my phone to text Austin.

_**Hey Austin. Can you come to Sonic Boom**__?_

No reply…. So I send another one.

_**I know we haven't spoken in a while but I just want to talk**_

Again no reply…

Looks like I have to once again take matters into my own hands. I decide to walk to Austin's house. Once I got there I knocked on the door. I wait there for a while and finally his mom answers.

"Hello Ally, how are you?" she smiles

"Hey Mrs. Moon is Austin home?"

"Yes, he's right upstairs. You know where his room is."

"Thanks." I smile at her

Austin doesn't want to come with me then I'll go to him. I knock on his door and hope for the best.

**Austin POV**

This is crazy. I haven't seen Ally in a week. I really miss her, but I can't go crawling back like a miserable little boy. Okay so I know what I did wasn't the smartest thing to do but I'm only human.

Suddenly I hear my phone vibrate. It's a text from Ally asking me to come to Sonic Boom. I literally jump from off the bed with a huge smile on my face. But wait a minute….

Why should I let Ally explain her side when she didn't even give me a chance to explain my side if the story?

I sit back on my bed and after a minute or two she texts me again, this time saying that she just wants to talk. A part of me feels bad ignoring her but at the same time I'm still upset.

Even building a pancake castle with Dez the other day didn't cheer me up. Now that says a lot!

I lay my head down for a while, in hopes that a nap can clear my head. Suddenly I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I don't really feel like talking to anyone so I let them keep knocking. It's probably just my mom anyways.

When I see the door knob turn, I put the covers over my head and pretend I'm sleep. I hear the person come in and close the door.

"Austin I know you're woke."

_Ally? _I didn't know she would come to the house! I decide to just keep my head under the covers. I hear Ally sigh and pull the cover from over my head.

"Hey Ally." I state dryly

"Austin, can we please talk?"

I keep my head turned the other way so she takes her hand and turns my face so I'm looking in her direction.

"Can you at least look at me Austin?"

I'm facing her but I keep my eyes down to avoid her gaze.

"Look Austin, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ditching you. I'm also sorry that I was being selfish and didn't give you a chance to explain."

She was silent for a while.

"Well that's all I have to say. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

I hear her voice shake a little during the last couple words. Oh no, she's about to cry! I hate seeing her upset.

Before she can walk away, I grab her arm.

"Ally wait, I was the one being selfish. I shouldn't have been so stupid. When you ditched me, my feelings were hurt so I thought it was the only thing I could do. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

I get out of the bed and hold my arms out. Ally smiles and gives me a hug.

"You know Austin, let's just pretend that the argument never happened." She looks up with a hopeful look on her face

"I couldn't agree more." I smile

"Well I guess I should be heading back to Sonic Boom. I'll see you later Austin."

She heads towards the door but I turn her back around and crash my lips on hers. Fireworks are all I see! Every corny thing that they talk about in sappy love movies, I suddenly feel.

Ally pulls away and stares at the ground. Before I can say anything, she heads out the door.

WHY AM I SO STUPID!? It's gonna be so awkward between us now. But I just had to do it. I couldn't help it. I know I always say that I don't like Ally that way but lately my head has been racing. I don't know what I think anymore.

After everything we've been through, I just had to ruin it again. Judging by the way she left, Ally probably doesn't want to talk to me. This is just great.

While I'm on the edge of a mental breakdown, I hear my phone vibrate. Oh no it's from Ally. I take a deep breath and read the text.

_**We should hang out tomorrow…if you want to**_

I feel the biggest grin on my face and start dancing around. Is it a date or is it just a friendly hangout? Oh well! Either way it's gonna be great…I hope.

**Well did you like it? I know it was short but I put a kiss in there. It's the least I could do for keeping you waiting so long! The next chapter should be up in the next week or so, maybe next Saturday or Sunday. **

**On a different topic, I can't wait for the next season of Austin & Ally! And the A&A soundtrack is number 1 on billboard for kids albums AND for Soundtracks! I can't explain how excited I am :D **

**Anyways be sure to REVIEW! **


End file.
